The Journey to Maturity
by Harvey Bautista
Summary: Sesshomaru took Rin under his wing. Rin adopted Sesshomaru as her savior. Both are growing, one as a child, the other developing their humanity.
1. Default Chapter

Tranquility  
  
The huntress observed her prey make their way through the clearing, into the forest. The sun cast an amber hue across the exposed ground. It would be dark soon, but there was more than enough time. Crouched in the foliage, a bush serving as her hide, she calculated when she would spring forth and take down her quarry. Curiously, she sniffed the air, inhaling his scent. Closer now, her senses told her, almost; she trembled with anticipation, her legs tense, ready to explode and release the energy being wound up in her muscles.  
  
The rule of not staring at your prey for too long went into effect. Somehow, if you observe someone for long enough, they will feel that they are being watched. A matter of ki or somesuch. It didn't matter, even as the robed figure that she stalked paused, she had calculated the distance, how she would pounce on him, a successful hunt. The time was now.  
  
The robed figure looked down at his smaller companion. He wore a stoic expression on his face, which bore almost an effeminate beauty, so soft, yet sculpted were his features, marred, nay, enhanced by crimson slashes across a cheek. He had sensed she who hunted him. Part of him was appalled at the audacity of such an action, another, amused. but only a little. This had gone on long enough, he needed to proceed with his trek, wherever it would lead him, as a capricious fate seemed to have decided to run his life, no matter how hard he resisted her. He felt a small amount of shame as he almost began to brace himself.  
  
His companion turned to look at him, wondering why he had stopped. The small demon clad in priest's robes with his odd staff paused, confused. "Sess-" he began to say nervously, noting an inkling of a smirk on the robed figure's face. He did not have a chance to finish. He had flinched instinctively, but it was from the wrong direction. The tangerine mass with flowing black hair struck him full on, her talons extended. The demon let out a startled shriek, being smashed flat against the ground by the momentum of the huntress. She used him as a launching point, losing none of the precious energy expended in her furious charge, refocusing it against her primary target, nothing else in the way to interefere. It was now only him and her within the forest path. She let forth her battlecry, arms out wide, all the better to capture her prey.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried, her voice in her mind, sounding fierce.  
  
Briefly, her quarry considered dodging out of the way. Normally, under different circumstances, had he even let things develop to his point in a stalk, he would have begun his counterattack, to tear apart those who dared to get in his way, much less assault him. But, no, he felt no such urge in this instance. His demonic nature did not roil, did not rage, did not coil for action, instead, it slept, content in its peace. No, his huntresses small, vibrant voice did not spur that from him. He felt something else, the stirrings of something which he had not experienced since. since he could remember, just that he knew he had tasted such a thing once. and enjoyed it? Instead of evading, he simply stood as he where, not because he felt no threat, but some part of him wanted to.  
  
He was lost in his thoughts, even as she closed in on him inexorably. He knew every small span that she crossed, as she leaned forward, building up the amount of inertia that she could pack within her small form. She jumped, springing at him, and he felt a brief moment of disappointment. Inefficient, he noted, thinking that she should have stayed with her feet on the ground, where she could have leverage against her foes. The absudity of such a though struck him in his mind as she struck his body.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" she repeated, jubilant laughter mixing in with her words. Try as she might, he did not budge. All the force she put into her charge, all the planning, did not even cause him to twist. Some part of her felt disappointed, the other couldn't have cared less; she had caught her prey. She looked up at him, from where she clung against his waist with her arms in almost a death grip. She resisted the urge to nuzzle not his silken clothes, but his silken fur, from where it was luxuriously draped across his torso, from where she lay her cheek affectionately against it, against him, a part of him. His eyes should have bothered her, unnatural as they are. But, she had long ago accepted that her prey was different from other people, and that was why she enjoyed being around him.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her, not knowing what to say. A reprimand came to mind, for what? he asked himself. For a moment, he thought simply not to respond. No, he'd long since learned she'd just keep going away, never giving him peace. Yet, he noted, he didn't mind as much as he should have. He looked down at her, never changing the stoic expression on his face, though he felt reason to do something else. Why should I? the yokai asked himself. Briefly, he though he should compliment her.  
  
"Did I surprise you?" she asked him eagerly, bouncing up and down with the energy she had poured into him with her charge, bubbling with giddiness. "Was that one better?" she asked. She knew that he wouldn't reply, but she never let it stop her from trying. At least he had not left her alone, pushed her away. abandoned her.  
  
Still unsure of what to do, Sesshomaru cocked his head forward lightly, looking down at her, being greeted her beaming face. He had, to his disdain, encountered many humans in all his years of wandering. Yet, he had never encountered their young. He found the adults to be vermin, little better than the creatures of the forest. At least the animals did not meddle with his affairs of become obstacles, plus, humans could not be devoured as nourishment. even if they were his prey. His nod was his insecure response, as he did not know, still, how to react in this situation. His sole hand was at his side, and he noticed Rin curiously touching the hilt of Tenseiga. He felt a touch amused. Yes, that is the tool, the useless sword which I used to resurrect you. He thought back to her approach, and how her past ambushes had been sprung. As he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed all that her attention was on him again. Clever. he mused, the words 'devious' coming to mind. "Your skill." he paused, blinking slowly, "has improved," he almost stuttered, "Rin." It was just a name, yet.  
  
A small growl from in front of them was the voice of the third person in their group. Rin let go of him and backpedaled to look at the demon she had taken down to the ground. Sesshomaru felt himself having a small bit of pride at that accomplishment, easy as it was. Jaken should have known better, he thought, not surprised. The arm which had the staff shook with anger. Sesshomaru knew that the little demon would not dare touch Rin. Not because of the fear he felt for his lord, but, because, he observed, gotten accustomed to their human traveling companion. Still, Jaken had to enforce his authority, what little of it he had, Sesshomaru thought. "How many times," Jaken bit out, amusement evident in his tone that belied his apparent irritation. The Yokai priest approached the tangerine kimono-clad girl, who was bigger than him, and a whole lot more intimidating, even with the grotesque staff he wielded.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a small grunt as Rin circled around, placing him in between her and the annoyed yokai vassal, whose dark green skin was turning a burgundy hue. He cocked an eye at Jaken, who simply stood his ground before turning around, too exasperated even to grumble about the injustices visited upon him. Sesshomaru did not have to turn his head to know that Rin must be sticking her tongue out at his yokai priest/servant. Now, if only she didn't cling so tightly to me, Sesshomaru thought, discomforted at the violation of the personal space which never, has never, repeat, never been violated with such abandon. Sesshomaru knew he was being used as a shield, yet he didn't mind. In fact, he felt content, as if it was proper.  
  
Not even needing to voice his will, Rin detached from him, and ran around him, her arms like wings, in several orbits as he began walking forward. She looked up at the sun setting in the west. It was one of the few constants in life that she knew for a considerable portion of her young life. The rising and setting of the sun, something she knew would never change, would never be taken away from her. Now, she too had another constant, a solid presence that was there, and unlike the sun whose ephemeral rays only heated her for so long, it was tangible. Now, she thought, curious, if only Sesshomaru-sama would talk more. Even she spoke more to herself than he did with anyone. Still, he's there, she thought happily, he'll warm up soon!  
  
***  
  
Yes. what was that?! Sorry, but I guess I ruined whatever mushy of sappy or waffy feelings were in that scene. I just felt like writing some Rin and Sesshomaru.  
  
Sorry to get anal about this but - when I say Rin and Sesshomaru I don't mean ROMANTIC ANYTHING. Familial Love is a whole different realm however ^_^.  
  
Simply, I just find it a total deepening of Sesshomaru's character that he would adapt this outcast girl who had discarded by her own kind.  
  
Its something I wish to pick up later on. Such an interesting thread for me. Hey, an Inu Yasha story can function without Inu Yasha himself.  
  
I like the developing bond between this Yokai and the Ningen girl, alright? If anything, I will develop it to a father/daughter, brother/sister bond. Sesshomaru isn't a dick. Rather, its easy to sympathize with him as a guy, as opposed to drooling over him in the FanGRRRL sense. Sesshomaru is the anti-hero of the series, while Inu Yasha, cool as he is, is obviously poised as an asskicker, albeit with a deeper nature of course. Then again, stereotypically, Sesshomaru also draws a lot of fans himself due to his negative aspects, eesh.  
  
Kind of like some kind of surrogate family. Hey, its Sengoku Jidai, shit happens.  
  
Any good, any promise?  
  
Just what did I screw up in stream-of-thought writing this? Odd, I write best when I am at school, maybe its because I'm still alert and have nothing else entertaining to do.  
  
Harvey Bautista  
  
"Reality is doing it right the first time, but still having to go back to fix it." 


	2. 02 Changes

Changes  
  
The warrior reclined against a ancient tree. Thought not massive, the elder oak expressed its dignity in the quality of its gnarled and wrinkled trunk, representing an almost grandfatherly quality. The warrior sat back, not relaxed, but slack, always aware, well within the fringes of awareness as he pondered.  
  
The tranquility he felt was rapidly vaporizing, being eliminated by other concerns. His lone hand rested itself upon the Tenseiga's hilt, idly cupping the pommel cap. In an insignificant moment he came to a conclusion: he had been wasting his life. Whatever purpose he once had has been diminished. It still existed, yet it was no longer so critical to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru used to crave oblivion, the lack of something to do, and he hated himself for it, focusing it on those who would oppose him, or lacking that, those who stood in his way. Using the duty imposed on him by his pedigree as an escape. He had relied on routine for security in his world, to mask his failures, his downfalls, his responsibility. Channeling his purpose, the warrior contemplated on what he should devote himself to next.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried out, and he knew she was at least an eighth of a ri away. Yet, it did not stop her for calling out for him.  
  
His features slackened, losing their tense focus, and he felt pleasant. Quickly, Sesshoumaru composed himself as he sat back against the tree, wondering how Rin's errand had gone. He found himself surprised as he felt relief at hearing her voice again. As if he even worried, much less feared, that something had gone wrong to the ningen village Rin had made a trip to. For as long as he had lived, the village had always been loyal to his father, and after that, to him. It was deep within his territory, and thus was under his protection as part of the Dog-clan's domain. They were reliable in holding family heirlooms in trust, their loyalty, though pitiful, was secure. Yet if Rin was harmed in any way, shape, or form.  
  
***  
  
Rin kept herself from breaking out into a full run, wanting to walk, much like how a civilized person would, and make her guardian proud, even if he may not show it. She held the bridle to the 3-headed demon her Sesshoumaru-same seemingly has assigned to her. For the umpteenth time since leaving the message, she turned around and spoke to Jaken.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked, extending her left arm from where it stuck through her short sleeve. Rin looked down at herself once more, admiring the cut of her clothing. It was cut exactly in the same style as her Sesshoumaru-sama's, minus the small breast and back-piece armor that his version sported. She felt odd at no longer wearing the kimono, but the copy she wore were comfortable as well, minus the draft. They only reached down to her knees. The cut was both loose, yet slim, allowing her room, but not restricting her range of motion.  
  
Her other companion, Jaken, clucked approvingly. Though he would have flat-out denied it to everyone else, he had warmed up to the girl. He had many reasons to. Loyalty to Sesshoumaru all but demanded it, and she had of course saved him. If only she would pay attention to what he had to say more often. "You look. beautiful," Jaken stuttered, feeling pride.  
  
Where Sesshoumaru's trim were a fierce crimson, Rin's was a more subdued tangerine, a coincidence which she enjoyed, which Jaken had arranged by taking a small strip from her tattered old kimono.  
  
"Like Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin inquired, pirouetting about, letting go of the beast's reins.  
  
Jaken sighed, shaking his head not in frustration, but in amusement. He chuckled softly. "Though it doesn't really suit you."  
  
Rin stopped and tilted her head, laughing. She tugged at the sash she wore at her waist, a checkered white and orange affair. It wasn't something that she had ever seen before, never knowing what an obi was. Rin enjoyed the silken texture of her new clothing, made from the silk of a yokai spider. A material which Jaken claims is more effective than any armor.  
  
Slung across her back was a package in a dark sack. She wondered what it was, and wanted to open it when it was given to her in the village, where Jaken told her not to, to wait until Sesshoumaru-sama gave his permission. Due to it's weight, Rin could make a guess as to what the proportionately slim and long package was.  
  
Unconsciously, she wiggled her toes, and as she looked down, she giggled again. They were clad in a pair of dark gray soft-boots, made from the flesh of some other yokai. Rin found it different, but not uncomfortable. She could still feel the ground beneath her, and she found as she romped about that her footwear did not impede her mobility or traction. In fact, her new clothes seemed to amplify what she could do, and even the heat did not seem so oppressive anymore, though the sun shone stronger now than it did the past day.  
  
Jaken still had trouble seeing Rin fit into the same style of clothing as Sesshoumaru's. Though it was practical, it just seemed so. odd. Carefully, he filed the though away in his mind, another crucial bit of information in his circuit of justifications for one particular theory he had. One relating to what his master was turning -no, not turning- growing into.  
  
***  
  
Thrusting her head forward as she leaned into her charge, Rin had her arms back as she continued to dash through the forest. She sensed him, the child felt the yokai's presence, Rin knew her Sesshoumaru-sama was nearby. Taking a reckless leap through a path obscured by low-lying branches, Rin broke into the clearing the ancient tree presided over.  
  
Sesshoumaru was already facing her, and had shifted himself to meet her. As if he couldn't have sensed her merely by watching which direction the birds were fleeing the undergrowth from, utterly shattering the image of tranquility the sleeping forest represented.  
  
The two stared at each other, one breathless from her run, the other, not knowing how to act, ignorant of what to do in the situation.  
  
Rin's joy did not ebb, though her enthusiasm faltered for a moment as she sighed. She bounded up to the Yokai lord and backpedaled into a full circle. "Does it look good on me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru is not a dim yokai, though he lacked experience in many subjects, social subjects. He continued to gaze at her, his face still demure. Sesshoumaru found himself giving a slight nod, his features still placid. "Yes, I approve," he stated. True, with her new attire, the ningen's durability was improved.  
  
Rin kneeled dropped to her knees next to where he sat back. She unslung the package and presented it to Sesshoumaru. For a brief moment, his amber eyes softened, and he took the package from her softly. Gently, he held it out to her.  
  
Rin drew a soft breath, awed by yet another gift. Hastily, she plucked it from Sesshoumaru's single hand with both of hers, and Rin winced, feeling sympathy and sorrow for her Sesshoumaru-sama. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew hard as he sensed what she felt towards him. He felt shamed by her for the memento of his defeat that he would carry for as long as he lived.  
  
Unbidden, Rin gingerly plucked a long wooden box out of the package. She had a guess as to what it could be, and was very reluctant in opening the lid. She was right. Nestled within the oak box was a sword. A very small one, in the same style as the wakizashi she had seem traveling samurai or bandits wearing in their own sashes.  
  
Her eyes widening in uncertainty and confusion, Rin looked tilted her head as she stared at Sesshoumaru. She opened her mouth to speak, but did not know what to say.  
  
The Yokai spoke to her. "That sword was created from one of my claws. After my arm was severed, I sent it to that village to see what could be done. No, I do not expect you ever to draw that sword." Rin blinked, and Sesshoumaru elaborated. He imposed his will on her, directing Rin to focus on the lithe, dark-brown saya, where a name was etched. "It bears my crest, and also radiates my presence. You are now my vassal," Sesshoumaru informed her, unable to find another way to express what he felt. "Asides from that, it is able to protect you. The sword is attuned to your emotions. At any time that you feel fear, it shall act, as shall I. As it was a part of me, it shall be a part of you."  
  
Rin nodded, wondering what Sesshoumaru meant. Her hands unsure, she clumsily took the small sword, which did not have a guard, and slid it through her sash on her right side. She was so unsure of her new possession that she did not even examine the blade, not because it would have been impolite, but the concept of having a weapon was foreign, frightful even. "You," she stuttered, "will protect me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru considered her words. "You are my responsibility." He kept his thoughts on what he wanted to do, evading what his subconscious knew she was asking of him. It was neither a yes, or a no in the literal sense, though he knew he could convey his intentions within his words. "The sword will not react to your anger." he added, wondering why he added that statement.  
  
Rin nodded, and sat back on her tucked in legs, supporting herself on her planted hands. Sesshoumaru noticed this, and subtly shifted, indicating his side, the side which no longer had an arm attached. Rin picked up on this and happily sidled up to him, ignoring the missing appendage and making herself comfortable.  
  
Sesshoumaru found himself wondering about the new source of pressure at his side. She was humming, something which Sesshoumaru found that he did not mind. Not that he would have preferred it to the ambience of silence. Her eyes were cloudy, and Sesshoumaru once again considered the fraility of ningen, and obviously their children. As much as he knew what she was, Sesshoumaru found it difficult to associate her with the annoying, despicable, pathetic species of people that populated the land of the Gods. He noticed that she was sleepy. Sesshoumaru awkwardly took his tail from where it hung across him and slid it behind Rin, adjusting her so that she would be comfortable as she slept. After Rin curled into her argent comforter, Sesshoumaru went back to his thoughts, not considering his inability to concentrate to be a disability.  
  
***  
  
Jaken found the two as they were, and he opted to leave them be, taking the three-headed beast of burden with him to a nearby stream. The miniscule teal yokai in brown priest's attire wondered about the new development as he looked at the drinking animal. "Change is unstoppable," he mused as the beast snorted, as if to retort that Jaken's was stating the obvious.  
  
*** End Chapter ***  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
Hmm, hello. I hope I'm not taking the development too swiftly, though I feel that I'm pushing the envelope of staying in-character when it comes to Sesshoumaru opening up.  
  
Setting & Time?  
  
I gather that Sesshoumaru must have have his own stomping grounds that  
he established at some point in his life, and the Dog Clan is rather  
powerful, so I assume that more than one village would have sworn some  
sort of fealty to that clan in exchange from protection from local  
demons. Who knows, he now has his father's legacy to him, and he's  
probably pulling back to assert his duties more fully. Change of  
interests more like. His clan seems to have a lot of enemies, and its  
about time that he does address that which he has been entrusted with.  
  
Time-wise. Sometime after the Cat-Clan episodes. Yes, AFTER Naraku  
made the bad move of abducting Rin and re-e-eally incurring the ire of  
Sesshoumaru. Rin's still a kid.  
  
The sword? Yes, about that. think of it as a ward of some sort. Its small, and though it suit Rin in any way, shape, or form, it is a symbol of Sesshoumaru. That and the utter destruction that will be caused should something make an attempt for her. From one of the claws on his severed arm, he is able to give her a part of himself. Come on readers, pick up on the symbolism here.  
  
Rin does NOT get 1337 5\^/[]:`|) skillz. that's just pure abuse of the powers of the author! Plus why would she? Really.  
  
To you Jaken fans out there. sorry. He's sort of a background character, or rather, the one who observes what occurs. that, and comic relief ^_^.  
  
I have mixed emotions on the 'Kawaii' scenes. If they happen, woo- hoo, if they don't, oh well. Still, the sheer act of Sesshoumaru allowing Rin to sidle up to him, especially on his maimed side, is a large gesture of trust and many other things. He'd probably smite anyone who'd consider his tail as a futon/blanket of some sort. but hey, how much would you bet that Rin could not only get away with it, but make it routine.  
  
Not that I'm going to take that route here. *cough* 


End file.
